In various situations, a user of a mobile device may want to capture content such as audio, video, pictures, sensor data, and the like for a given moment. Due to the location of the user, mobile device limitations, or other factors, the user's mobile device might only be able to capture low quality content, if at all. Other users might be able to capture the same content but at a higher quality. However, it is difficult or impossible for the user of the mobile device to access the content produced by other nearby devices. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.